Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ironing table having an ironing board.
The ironing board of an ironing table serves as a resting surface, for example, for items of clothing to be ironed. In order to make it possible to iron relatively narrow items of clothing, or narrower parts of items of clothing, such as for example shirt sleeves or trouser legs more easily, known ironing tables frequently have a separate sleeve ironing board with significantly reduced dimensions. This sleeve ironing board can, for example, be erected on the ironing board when it is needed and thus has to be assembled or dismantled additionally. In addition, free suspension of the items of clothing to be ironed below the sleeve ironing board is limited by the reduced structural height of the sleeve ironing board, as a result of which renewed creasing may occur within the item of clothing to be ironed during ironing.
In some known ironing tables, a sleeve ironing board, capable of being folded, swung (U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,367) or, as described in German reference DE 295 07 401 U1, inserted laterally into an ironing position is arranged on the ironing board, which is correspondingly costly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,584, an ironing board is described whose outer contour is essentially designed with parallel longitudinal sides, a longitudinal slit being made at one end of the ironing board so that a narrower sleeve ironing section is provided. As a result of the separation of a sleeve ironing section from the complete ironing board, an admittedly somewhat wider section than the ironing section additionally remains at the correspondingly divided end of the ironing board, which is of not insignificant length, but this can no longer be used sufficiently effectively as a clothes ironing section, being too narrow for this purpose. If large articles such as curtains or bedlinen are to be ironed on this known ironing board, with the single split end, it is necessary for this ironing work to be confined to the remaining, undivided part of the ironing board, since it is only on this that relatively large-area ironing is possible in depth as well as width. The known ironing board is, in this case, fixed on a generally standard folding subframe with two supporting legs that can be pivoted relative to one another.